Viking Blood
by jasm0507
Summary: That is was flows through Denmark, Sweden and Norway's veins. The barbaric blood, that killed millions of people. Now a science woman (witch) and her assistant, wants their hands on it to take over the world by creating an army, made up by the blood, magic and science. Can the three nations keep hiding and leave the rest to the other countries, or do they have to finish it instead?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_At a science lab, with the five scientist:_

"I tell you! I think, that countries isn't just a spot of dirt, but also in human blood! Think about! If that is true, then we can get all history right! No more questions about, how that and that happened. Can't you see it?" Alex was getting tired, at the other scientist. They didn't believe him, that countries was actually in human blood. They had just been joking around with him, saying he was going insane.  
"Like hell that would happen...", said Clever, and took a tip of her coffee. "If that it's true, then unicorns and fairies are true too", she joked, so that two of the other scientist laughed.  
"I told you so many times!" Shouted Alex.  
"Sit down boy, and try to relax. Do you even have proof, that your theory is true?" Asked Gibson.  
"No..., but I meet one..."  
"Really? And what country was it!" Joked Clever again.  
"It was America himself, and England! I was at a bar, when they suddenly came in! I heard them talking, and all that stuff, and I got interested in them, so I followed them-"  
"You were stalking them...", said Joey.  
Alex looked at him, for a moment, before shaking his head, and then continued his story. "Well, I followed them, and then I heard one of them say: _England_, and then: _America_, with a drunk tone in his voice! I was completely speechless!"  
The other scientist looked at each other, and then burst out in laughter. "That's a very good story, Alex!" Laughed Clever, and took herself to the stomach.  
Alex bed himself in the lip.  
Sam, the last of the scientist, looked up him at from her papers, and put her glasses back on place. "I believe you", she said. The other scientists dropped their mouth open.  
"You believe him!?" They shouted synchronized.  
"Yeah, why not? It could be possible... I think...", she looked back at her paper.  
"What are you planing?" Asked Gibson, and looked over at Sam.  
"Hm?" She looked him in the eyes. "Nothing, I just hoped, that it may be real. On that way, I would like to find the three viking countries, and ask them some questions, so that I could improve my viking research."  
"Let her be, Gibson", said Joey. "Is nothing like, that she would build an army, and then use the countries viking culture someway or another."  
Sam blinked a little with her eyes. "That's also impossible... No one can build an army", she finished her paperwork, and put it back, in her suitcase.  
"Wow, for a second there, I actually thought that you would do it!" Joked Clever, and by an accident tipping over her coffee. "Got dam' it!" She cursed.  
"Hey, we don't speak like that in here!" Warned Gibson her.  
"Shut up! Just because you're the oldest, doesn't it mean, that you have the control here!" She said.  
"I'm gonna get a cloth...", said Alex, and left the room, but Sam soon followed him.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Joey.  
"I'm just gonna make some coffee to myself...", she said. "And no, I'm not gonna bring you some too...", she said to Clever, before she could ask, if she could get her a cop of coffee too.  
Alex was in the kitchen, not getting a cloth ready at all. Instead he was drinking a glass of whiskey, but when he heard Sam stepping in, he tried to hid it. "Hey!" He said, hiding the bottle behind his back. "What you're doing Sam?" Ha laughed nervously.  
"Nothing, just gonna get some coffee...", she looked at his hand, that was hiding behind his back. "And don't worry, I wont tell the others", she then walked over the disk, and found what she needed to make a cop of coffee. "I want, to talk to you, about the so called: _Countries_", she started the coffee machine.  
"Why that?" He placed down the whiskey.  
"I want you, to help me find these three countries", she took out a piece of paper, from her back pocket. "Here", she gave him the paper.  
Alex looked at the paper, and was surprised, when he saw the flags on it. "These three? Not America, China or Germany? Like some of the strongest countries in the world?" He asked.  
"No, these three", she smiled, as she took a small tip of her coffee. "For my research."  
He looked down, at the paper again, as he let one of his fingers, follow the Scandinavia cross. "I see, but why me?" He looked at her, like he was one big question.  
She placed down her coffee, and walked slowly towards him. "Because, it was your theory, and you're the only one, who has seen a country in real life, that's why", she placed her hands in his. She then leaned forward, and whispered in his ear. "Don't you want, the whole world below your feet?" She asked.  
Alex nodded.  
"Then, we need these countries and their old bloodline... True viking blood it's running through their veins!" She took back the paper. "Denmark, Sweden and Norway... That shouldn't be so hard... should it? The north isn't that special, not like the U.S.A at least... Can't you do it, for me?" She made herself sound like a little, innocent girl, that was only five years old.  
Alex nodded, as a big smile grew all over his face. "Yes, I can do that... We can do that!" He said, with big glory in his voice. "Those three, are gonna be a piece of cake! Denmark, one of the smallest countries, Norway one of the coldest and Sweden the neutral, one big cake, that it's what they are! With our secret technology, no one can stand in our way!"  
"You're sure?" Asked Sam, crossing her arms, as she realized, that Alex was in for the idea too. "You know, the world it's one big place... It would be hard, to take every single tiny bit of it, and then afterwords control it... Do you think, that we would live that long?" She flirted.  
"Yes, of course!"  
"Good!" Then she jumped away from him, and took out a stick. "If you want to know, then I have actually also meet a county, and his name was England, just like you saw him, he taught me up, in the long, lost magic!" Then she swayed the stick in the air, and dark, thick, big shadows surrounded them. "The world it's our!" She laughed, as one of the shadows flied into Alex' mouth, putting him under a spell, then they disappeared.

_On the streets of Berlin__:_

"Hey, Prussia!" Shouted Denmark, as he waved his hands over his head, showing his best drinking buddy, that he was here.  
"Denmark!" Prussia shouted, as Denmark reached him, in front of the bar Prussia had pointed out. "Good to see ya' again!" They gave each other a high-five. They laughed for a moment, before Denmark asked: "Hasn't America come yet?"  
Prussia shook his head. "No, but he textured me, and said that he could be here, at any moment... any moment..."  
Denmark knew what that meant. He looked up, into the sky, and saw a plain flying over the city of Berlin, then... somebody jumped down... "There he comes!" Shouted Denmark, and pointed up, at the person that was flying down from the sky. You could specially see it, as the person activated his parachute, that showed the American flag. Soon, America stood before them. "Hey guys!" He said, and took of his parachute, and the Awesome Trio was reunited.

_At England's place, in London:_

"Nor~ Why did I have to go? Couldn't I just had stayed at home?" Complained Iceland, as he got dragged by Norway to England's mansion, with Mr. Puffin flying over him, watching every move Norway made.  
"Because, if I don't take care of you, then Denmark has to, which I don't like, and plus, he's with America and Prussia today. You don't want to be around, when these three are together!" Norway said, then he stopped, in front of a big, white mansion. "Were here", he then said, and let go of Iceland.  
"Thanks!" Iceland said, as he struck on his sleeve, like there was dirt or something else on it. Then Mr. Puffin landed on his shoulder. "It's only for two days, come on! We can do it!" Cheered Mr. Puffin.  
"Yeah... Probably...", he didn't get to say more, before Norway dragged him, again, over to the front door of England's mansion. Then he knocked on the door, Norway, and then soon after it was opened up by England and Romania.  
"Norway!" Cheered Romania, as he saw the Nordic country. "Long time no see! Uh, and who is that fellow you have there?" He pointed over at Iceland.  
"This is Iceland, my Little Brother", Norway laid a hand on Iceland shoulder, and slowly dragged him closer to himself.  
"Wait, I didn't know that!" Said England.  
"It was also, first found out, some time ago, when we Nordics had one of our meetings", explained Norway, as he pushed Iceland into the mansion and then stepped in himself.  
"Tea?" England asked, as he showed them the way, to a little, round table in the living room.

"Yes, thank you", said Norway, and sat down and clapped at the chair besides him, while looking at Iceland. "Don't be shy, little brother", he said, making Iceland blush of embarrassment, but still he sat down besides Norway.  
"Tea?" Asked England to Iceland.  
"No, thank you... I do like tea, is just that... You just wouldn't like, what happens, if I drank something like that or alcohol..." Iceland said, as he remembered the day, Denmark had made him drink some of his beer, which ended up reacting to the bobbling lava under his island, and then there was an eruption...  
"Uh, sorry, I should have know", said England, he then sat down the teapot. "Norway, Iceland, can you please explain this _brother thing _you two have started?" He asked.  
"Yes, we can do that", answered Norway, before Iceland even could do a thing. "Iceland had taken an DNA-test, and decided that us, the other Nordics, should see the results, it showed, that there was 99% possibility that we're brothers, and I'm the oldest", Norway gave him a side glance. "Right, Little Brother?"  
"Stop it! I'm not gonna call you that!" Iceland shouted.  
"Come on, just once and it's over."  
"No, never in my lifetime!"  
"It's only one word: Big Brother, and then you're free to go."  
"Stop it!"  
"Big Brother."  
"La la la~ I can't hear you!"  
"What are they doing?" Whispered Romania to England.  
"This... I don't know... But listen to me, it is much more worse, when all five of them is together...", England whispered back. They watched two countries for a moment, until England got annoyed. "Stop that you two! Or else I'm gonna call France over, I think, that he isn't as bloody hell annoying as you two! And that it's bad!" He shouted, as he stood up, with a very high speed, so that the table in front of him turned over, and tea flied in the air.  
The two Nordics stopped, and looked over at England. "Thank you!" England shouted, then he looked at the fallen table, and took out his warn, then he did some moves in the air, and the table and tea was back on place.  
"You shouldn't use your magic like that", Norway said, as it was normal day life to use magic. Iceland, on the other hand, was freaked out. "How did you do that?! I thought it was only Norway who could use magic!"  
"I can too!" Romania cheered. "You wanna see?"  
"No, not now...", Iceland said.  
"Well, England, I have to ask you a favor", he looked at England, as he wanted his attention. "Denmark, America and Prussia, are together today, and I wanderer, if you could help me, getting them away from the bar they are at, tomorrow?" He took a sip of his tea.  
England face showed shock, and he blinked with his eyes, as he tried to realize, what Norway just had said. "Denmark, Prussia and America... are together?" He swallowed.  
Norway nodded.  
"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?! If those three together then it's the end of the world!" He then shouted up.  
"I don't see the problem...", Iceland said.  
"You should be happy, that you don't..." England said. "Yes, I'll help, and Romania too..."  
"Yeah! Wait... what?" Romania said.  
England sighed, thinking he was the one who had to take the responsibility, if any of those four did something wrong. "Bloody hell...", he mumbled, for his third time in ten minutes.

_In Sweden house, in Stockholm:_

"Susan~, is your turn to feed Hana!" Cheered Finland, as he stepped into Sweden's office, where he was doing his daily work, with Hanatamago in his arms.

"Hm?" Sweden looked up from his papers, and looked at the little dog in Finland's arms. "Oka'...", he said, and walked over to Finland, and took Hanatamago into his arms and then walked into the kitchen, with Finland following him.  
"What do you think, the others are doing today?" Finland wondered out loud, as he wanted to hear Sweden's opinion.  
Sweden filled Hana's food bowl, and placed it on the floor, and she began happily to eat. "I th'nk...", he began. "Th't Dan 's at a bar, an' Nor an' Ice 's wit' ease other", he then finished.  
"Yeah, probably... Is funny...", Finland said, as he wanted Sweden's fully attention.

"Wh't's fun'y?" Sweden asked.  
"That Iceland now and these days, are with Nor so much, after wath happen some weeks ago... I think, that it's time, to have another meeting. Don't you think Susan?"  
Sweden thought about for a moment. "Maybe..." He said, as he didn't want to be around Denmark, a day after he had been out partying. "B't not tom'rrow!"  
"Why can't you and Dan just get along already?! The Kalmar Union was years ago!" Finland shouted.  
"We d', but the pas' c'n't b' ch'nged..." Sweden crossed his arms. "I'm gon'a finis'h m' work", he then left the kitchen.  
Finland stood there for a moment, before he felt Hana pushing him on one of his feet, telling him, that she had finished eating. He looked over at her food bowl, and picked it up, placing it on the disk. He then kneeled down besides Hanatamago, and clapped her on the head. "I wish, that they just could get along some day... Don't you too, Hana?" Finland asked her.  
She barked a little bark, as a yes, probably.  
"I knew, that you would understand me", he then went into his own office, as he wanted to finish his paperwork too, and also because, he had nothing better to do. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_At a bar, in Berlin:_

"Cheers!" Shouted Denmark, Prussia and America, when their beers hit each other. Denmark and Prussia had already drank three glasses. "You have to step up, America", said Denmark, after drinking his glass number four.  
"I agree... You to drink at least five, so that you _maybe _can get just as awesome as me, but that won't happen", said Prussia, you could, that both Denmark and Prussia was close to being drunk, specially when they gave each other a high-five, but it didn't hit each other hands, and they hit each other in the head.  
"What did you do that for?!" Shouted Denmark.  
"It was you who hit first!" Shouted Prussia back.  
"Stop it guys, or else I: the Hero, must stop you from starting World War 3!" America said, and the two others just stared at him.  
"We're not starting a war", said Prussia. "That's my brother's job", he smiled.  
"Yes, and I haven't won a single war, in four hundred years, so I wouldn't start a war ether", Denmark leaned back in his seat, and crossed his legs.  
"You're sure about that? 'Cause I remember the day, when you draw that Muhammad drawing you made some years back", said America.  
"It was an accident!" Said Denmark. "It was me and Sweden who made a bet, about who of us would win Eurovision that year, and his singer got highest..."  
"Ah, come on Denmark, I think it was pretty funny, now when I think back at it, but not in the start", said Prussia, "Maybe a little", Prussia asked for another beer.  
America quickly drank his second beer, and threw it away. "Me too!" He said, as they heard the sound of glass breaking.  
"You're self going to pay that, you know", said Prussia.  
Denmark wanted to do something, they shouldn't just drink beer, even do, that's what he wanted. He then saw a long stick, leaning up against the wall, and he got a bride idea. "Limbo for every one!" He shouted.  
"The game?" Asked America, while Denmark took the stick away from the wall.  
"No, the limbo _dance_!" Said Denmark. "Okay, who is first to go?!" He shouted. The other people in the bar looked at him, with a raised eyebrow, but then America and Prussia began to go under the stick, and soon, the rest of the people in the bar, got up and danced the game with them.  
"How can he do that?" Whispered America into Prussia's ear.  
"That? That is normal! It's always Danes, who start up things like these. They are the happiest people on Earth after all, and he did invent the Tivoli", answered Prussia. "But, he isn't as awesome as me!" He said happily and proud.  
"Yeah, we know that..." Said America.

_At England's place, in London:_

"When and how are we going to pick them up?" Asked England Norway, who was with Iceland, talking about calling him: Big Brother.  
"In the morning, we are going to teleport our self, to where they are, and pick them up-"  
And then teleport back?" Asked England.  
"No, and take my car home to Denmark's place, where we will stay for one night", said Norway.  
"What?! I'm not going into that Drunk Head's house!" Shouted England.  
"But you have already said yes, so isn't my problem", said Norway.  
"And _where _am I going to be in the car, this time?!" Asked Iceland.  
"Don't worry, Denmark is the one getting down in the trunk", said Norway. "And tied up, plus America", he pointed out.  
"I think that is a good thing...", said England. "But, I want to know, why did you ask him about, where you should sit?" Asked England Iceland.  
"Because one person, wanted me to stay away from Dan, but also want me to come with him, on his trip to England! So he got his so called: _Magical Friends _to put me down in the trunk!" Iceland gave Norway a dead glare, but Norway didn't get effected by it.  
"It was for a good reason. If you are driving with Denmark, then he always want to hear, some of his own peoples music, which means, Aqua plus Barbie Girl", said Norway.  
England just looked at them for a moment. "You Nordics are weird...", he said.

_In an unknown place:_

"What am I going to do, Sam?" Asked Alex, kneeling down in front of Sam. Her powers was unbelievable! They had given him power, that he never thought, that he would get!  
The room they were in, was like the laboratory they had used, with the other scientist, but with much more advance technology!  
"I'm gonna send you back to the other scientist, where you are going to get, as much data as possible, and create a robot or two, I don't care, just as long as you get the data", Sam said. It was a good thing, that he didn't know, that he was just a brick in her little game. Revenge, that it what's she is gonna get, on those three stupid, Scandinavian countries! "Take three of my shadows with you! The three other scientist would be of pretty good use, now that I think of it", she said, and found out a bottle of some sort. She opened the bottle, and three shadows flied down into the bottle. "Catch!" She said, and threw the bottle. Alex caught it.  
"But...", he said.  
"Don't worry, these shadows are not as strong, as your shadow, so they are going to make the robots and machines for us", she smiled. He didn't know, how easy it was to trick him, to do everything she obeyed him, and that would soon be one of the Scandinavian countries, before they even knew it!

_In Sweden's house, in Stockholm:_

"Su-San!" Shouted Finland in the kitchen. "Sealand can be here, at any moment now!" Finland was making some of Sweden's Swedish meatballs, hoping that it would get him in a better mod.  
"Hm!" Could he hear Sweden say from his office. For some weird reason, had Sweden worked a lot on his paper work, for the last few days. Finland remember the day, he came home, after a meeting with his boss, and as soon as he got his jacket and boots of, he went into his office and began working.  
Finland watched the sun, shining on the trees collared leafs, but then they got caught in the wind, and flew of the tree. Then doorbell rang, and before Finland could open the door, ran Sealand in.  
"Hey Finland!" He said. "What you're cooking?" He ran over to Finland, and stared at the meatballs Finland was making.

"Swedish meatballs, do you wanna help?" Finland asked.  
Sealand nodded, "yeah, but first I have to see Sweden!" He said.  
"Oh, okay, he is in the office", Finland told him, and then Sealand ran of.  
Sweden was very, very concentrated on his paper work, so he didn't hear Sealand coming in the door, and he first recognized him, when he jumped onto his lap. "Hey Sve!" Sealand said.  
"Hej...", said Sweden, and laied down the paper he had in his hands.  
"Aren't you going to help Finland?" He asked.  
Sweden didn't know what to answer... He really wanted to finish this paper work. But he couldn't say no to Sealand... "Ja...", he said, and took Sealand off of his lap. When they came into the kitchen, had Finland finished the food.  
"I'm sorry, but I had to finish the food", he apologized to Seland. "Now, food is ready", he said, and they sat down.  
After sometime, Sealand asked. "Are Nor, Ice and Dan gonna come over and visit me?" Sweden stopped his movements, and sat there completely frozen.  
"Uh... Not for the moment right now, Sealand..." Began Finland. "You see... Dan and Sve has some... issues right now with each other after this years Eurovision..." Finland then finished.  
"I see...", said Seland, and there wasn't anyone, who said anything, the rest of the evening, except Hana who barked now and then, trying to get the silent away.

_At a parking lot, in Berlin:_

"Stop it England! You can't tie me up! I'm the hero!" America shouted, as he and Denmark got tied up, and then put down in Norway's car's trunk. Norway had strangled Denmark, until he passed out, and then tied him up.  
"Isn't that a little harsh?" Asked Romania Iceland.  
"That's just... Nordic style I guess?" Answered Iceland.  
"No kidding!" Said Mr. Puffin.  
"He- Hey! My people don't do that to each other! Probably...", Iceland said.  
"Okay, ready to take of?" Norway asked. "You are, right Little Brother?" Norway went over to Iceland, and laid a hand around his shoulders, while England closed the trunk, with the help of his magical friends.  
"Stop calling me that!" Said Iceland, while blushing, and pushed himself away from Norway.  
"Just say", said Norway.  
"No, I'm not going to!" Said Iceland. He then walked past Norway, into the car, and slammed the door.  
Norway looked shocked at him, but then went into the car himself. Romania and England followed soon after. "Let's get this over with...", sighed England. They could see Prussia, getting picked up, by Germany, who had come over to pick his brother up, and for some reason was Italy with him...  
"How long will it take?" Asked Romania.  
"Not very long, Denmark's ground isn't that big as ours", Norway answered, and then he started the car, and of they go.

_In an unknown place:_

"Two at the same time...", said Sam, as she watched, on a big screen, Norway, Iceland, England and Denmark and some others, driving away, to who knew where. She smiled. "To birds with one stone...", she called on one of her shadows, and whispered something in its ear, it then went through a portal, and disappeared.

_In Norway's car:_

"Let me out! Nor~!"  
Iceland was getting irritated. He could hear Denmark's shouting, from where he sat, and all of the others too. "Can someone get him to shut up?" Asked Iceland. "Since you three, should be so magical, then why don't you use it?"  
"Because it Dan...", said Norway. "He wouldn't realize it, so the magic wont work on him, only physicals attacks will work on him."  
Iceland groaned. Why? Why was he the only mature adult, out of all of his brothers? He was the youngest, he should be the kid, not Denmark who was suppose to be the oldest! Then he got a glimpse of something black and dark, outside of his window. "Did you see that?" He whispered to Mr. Puffin.  
"Yes, I did", he whispered back, and before they knew it, that car began shaking, and they laid on the forest leafs on the ground.  
"What happened?" Asked Iceland, as he tried to get of the ground, but Norway pushed him back down.  
"Stay down!" Whispered Norway. Iceland did as he said, even though that he didn't want to.  
They could hear a high toned scream, and over their heads, a shadowy, snaked figure, flied over them. Norway concentrated. He tried to call for help, from his best friend Troll, but he didn't response. _That Shadow, it's doing something to my magic! _Thought Norway. Then Norway got eye contact with the shadow. It eyes were red, and it was like, that they could stare into your soul. Then it attacked!  
Norway pushed Iceland away, and got then self up, and ran away from the shadow. It screamed, as it followed him deeper and deeper into the forest. England was running after them. He had his wand, in his hand, and tried to shot ice- and fireballs at the shadow, but the magic had no affect, like it was surrounded by a shield. "Norway!" Shouted England.

Iceland got out of the bush, that Norway had pushed him into, and looked around in his surroundings. Romania was passed out, and he could hear someone banking inside of the trunk. Iceland ran over, and opened up the trunk. There was running blood down on Denmark's face, he had probably used his head, to make the banking noises. America was passed out.  
"Finally!" Cheered Denmark, so high, that the shadow could hear him, it could also smell blood. "Please, Ice, can you untie me?" Asked Denmark.  
"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem...", Iceland asked Mr. Puffin to keep an eye open, as he began to untie Denmark.  
"It's coming!" Shouted Mr. Puffin, as he saw the shadow coming flying towards them. Iceland stared at it, in shock, but it had it eyes on Denmark who still had his legs tied up together. It slowly approached him.  
"Hey, how's it going?" Said Denmark nervously, he really missed his ax right.  
"Get down!" Shouted England, who had ran back with Norway, He shot a fireball, but it didn't do a thing. Then they heard the sound of sirens, and the shadow rotated in pain, and the flied in to a portal and it was gone.  
"What... What was that?" Asked Denmark, and then passed out, because of all the blood he had lost. Norway and England got over to Iceland, Romania and America. Norway hugged his little brother, as he was shaking a lot, and England tried to wake up Romania, but passed out himself. Only Norway and Iceland stayed conscious, as the doctors and police came, and help them to the hospital. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_In Sweden's house, in Stockholm:_

"Fina'ly", sighed Sweden, as he finally finished his paper work. Now his boss, couldn't say, that he was a lazy butt. If he wanted to see, a lazy butt, then he should just meet Denmark.  
Then his mobil ringed. He picked it up, and raised it up to his ear. "'s Sweden", he said, then Germany's voice came through.  
"Hello Sweden, is Germany", he started. "I'm calling you, because of an accident Norway, Iceland and Denmark was in." Sweden froze on the spot when he said Denmark. "Sweden, are you there?" Germany asked.  
Then Finland came pass the door, and saw Sweden with his mobil in hand, completely frozen. Finland walked over to him, and took the mobil out of his hand. "Who is it?" Asked Finland.  
"Finland, where's Sweden?" Said Germany.  
"Well he's...", Finland looked at Sweden, who for some reason made his _glare_... "He's frozen for the moment being... What did you say to him?" Finland asked and explained.  
"Well, is because, Norway, Iceland, England, Romania, America and Denmark ended up in a car accident", Germany explained. Finland looked over at Sweden, now that he knew, why he had frozen right on the spot.  
"Just so that you know, don't say Den... I mean the D word to Sweden...", said Finland, who had gotten the _glare _from Sweden. "So, they was in a car accident?" Finland said a little shaky.  
"Yes, but it was Norway who was driving, and not Denmark, just so that you know it. They were attacked, by a mystical, shadow creature of some sort... Either Norway, Romania or England, know what it is... So we are holding a World Meeting, at my place, since they got hospitalized at the nearest hospital, which was at my place", explained Germany.  
"Yes, will come... Or, I will come at least, and Sealand!" Said Finland.  
"O-Okay...", said Germany. "Farewell", then Germany stopped the call, and Finland turned towards Sweden. "You and Denmark should stop acting like kids! Su-San!"  
"Hm..."  
"You know I'm right!" Shouted Finland, he didn't notice that Sealand was standing out in the hallway, looking at the two Nordics. "Just... just... You two were like brothers..."  
"I kno'... but it's not my fa'lt..." Said Sweden, he sat down, in his chair, and took out one of his papers, from his drawer, and began moving his hand, up and down, like if he was writing something.  
"I'm going!" Said Finland, and turned around, when he got his eyes on Sealand. "Se- Sealand!" Stemmed Finland.  
"What... happened?" Tried Sealand to say, like nothing had happened, but something had happened, and you could hear it on his voice.  
"Nothing... It just Nor... Ice... and Denmark...", said Finland, or rather whispered. "They were in an accident... so we are having a World Meeting...", said Finland. He grabbed Sealand's hand, and walked out of the house, followed by Hana, and open the car door for Sealnd and Hana, who jumped in. Then Sweden came, out of the house, and took the front seat. "Why?" Asked Finland.  
"Lik' yo' said, we'r' brothe's...", mumbled Sweden, and started the car.

_At a hospital, in Hamburg:_

Norway was staring at his hand, remembering the dark shadow, that had attacked him and the others, or rather only him and Denmark... but why? Why only them? It wasn't after all of them, him and the other Nordics, or else it would had attacked his little brother too...  
"We were lucky...", said England, as he sat down next to Norway. "The only one who is badly hurt, is Denmark, but that was his own fault, hammering his head against the trunk...", sighed England. Norway didn't respond. "You thinking of it too... Why our magic didn't work..." He whispered the last words, as doctors passed by them now and then.  
Norway nodded. "But also one more thing...", he mumbled.  
"What?" Asked England, and leaned forward.  
"Why only me and Denmark? Why didn't it attack Iceland... He's a Nordic too..."  
"But not a Scandinavian country..."  
_Not a Scandinavian country...? _Thought Norway. Only him, Denmark and Sweden were... "Where's Sweden?!" Asked Norway.  
"On his way, I guess... We're going to have a World Meeting, here at Germany's place, since we have to find out, why it attacked us", answered England.  
"Hey guys", said Romania, as he walked over to the other two countries. "Is something wrong...?" Asked Romania, as he saw Norway's eyes wide opened.  
_Only Scandinavian countries... Only Scandinavian countries... Sweden on his way! _"Tell Sweden, to stay at Stockholm! Don't let him come over here!" Shouted Norway to England, who starred at him in shock, Romania too.  
"Wh- Why?!" Asked England.  
"I know what they are after, thanks to you", said Norway, and then walked of, trying to find Denmark and Iceland in this foreign hospital.  
England and Romania followed him with their eyes, until he disappeared behind a corner. "That's so much unlike Norway...", said Romania, and looked at England, since he was the one of them, who lived close to the Nordics.  
"I haven't either, and if I have, then I don't remember...", said England, he was getting worried, who knew, what Norway had found out about?  
"Hey guys!" Shouted America, as he saw England and Romania. "What happened? I just woke up on this place, and I don't have a clue why", asked America, and sat down, on the chair next to England, where Norway had sat.  
"Car crash...", answered Romania. "That's what I was told..."  
"Serious! And you didn't wake me up! How can I be the hero, if no one wakes me up!?" America shouted.  
"Shut up, there's sick people here!" Whispered England.  
"Sorry", said America, but still a little to loud.  
"You're hopeless...", said England.

_Where are they? _Thought Norway, as he walked down hall after hall, stairs after stairs, as he searched for Denmark and Iceland. It was like, that no doctors came, when you actually needed them! Finally he meet one, and asked her where she could find Mathias and Emil. She answered him, that they were on the second floor, and before she could tell him what room, was he already down the stairs.  
He found them quickly, as they were sitting in the hall. Norway walked over to them, and Denmark's face lighted up. "Nor~", he said, as he saw his childhood friend in front of him. His sudden reaction, surprised Iceland and Mr. Puffin, who had ended up on the hospital, by acting like he was a teddy bear.  
"This is not the time!" He said, and grabbed bout of them, Iceland's hand and Denmark's tie, and walked and dragged them out of the hospital, while Mr. Puffin flied after them. England, Romania and America was standing outside. "We have to start the World Meeting... Now!" Said Norway. "Did you call Sweden?" Norway asked, as he let go of Denmark, who was completely blue all over his face, thanks to Norway and his tie grabbing skills.  
"They didn't pick up the phone...", said England.  
"Helvete...", said Norway.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Iceland.  
"Nothing... Is nothing you have to get involved in...", said Norway. "Go home, Little Brother", said Norway, and laid a hand on Iceland's head.  
"Don't do that, I'm a mature adult, you know", said Iceland, and pushed slowly Norway's hand away. "And I'm not going, before you tell me, what happened, or what is happening!"  
Norway just looked at him, with that cold look he had in his eyes. "Fine... but after that... After that you have to go home!" Said Norway, dead serious.  
"Can you tell me, at least?" Asked Denmark, who had gotten his normal color back. "I am the oldest, of course!" Said Denmark proud.  
"We know that!" Said Norway and Iceland synchronized.  
"Okay, Germany said, that he will start the World Meeting now, but none of the Asians will come, or the other American countries. Russia, his sisters and the Baltics won't make it either, and the only south European countries that can make it, are Romano and Italy", said England.  
"Well... What about Turkey and does?" Asked Romania.  
"Okay, to say it as it is. Only the Germanic countries will make, and maybe Sweden, Finland and Sealand too... He told me, that they should have passed the Oresund Bridge by now...", answered England. "And yes, you are a Germanic country too!" Said England, before America could say a word about being the hero he is.  
"Then let's go!" Said Norway.  
"But... we don't have a car...", said Romania.  
"We don't!" Said Denmark.  
"Yeah, do you think, that it can still drive, after being in a car crash?" Asked Norway.  
"Yes!" Said Denmark and America.  
"You are idiots!" Said Norway and England.  
"Am I the only one, who doesn't speak synchronized with someone?" Asked Romania.

_In an unknown place:_

"Very good Norway... Thinking things trough... Is just a shame, that your friend England, told me where I could find Sweden, who doesn't know a thing about it", said Sam, who was watching the six countries' little talk. "Some day, that little brain of yours, will be mine!" She said, as she let one of her fingers, glide down the site on the screen, where Norway was. "That dear brother of yours... he must be very precious, and little Finland too...", the screen swapped over to Finland, Sweden and Sealand. "And that is Sealand... Sweden's adopted son?" She looked at the little country, or boat, she would rather call him.  
"Sam, I'm back!" Said Alex' voice, as he walked in to the room. "And I'm afraid, that we have a few guests...", then three persons stepped out from the Shadows. It was the three scientists: Clever, Gibson and Joey.  
"Have my shadows overtaken them?" Asked Sam.  
"Yes", Alex found the bottle, where the shadows had been in, and threw it to Sam.  
"I have a question...", began Sam, and before Alex could answer, she continued. "Who, of these three countries, do you think, would hit the three Scandinavians hardest? Iceland, Finland or Sealand?" There came three pictures on the screen, each one showing the picture, of a country.  
"Sealand...?" Said Alex.  
"Sealand, is-"  
"No, is just... I didn't think that was a... country", explained Alex, before Sam did something wrong. "I think, that it should be him...", Alex po inted at the screen, up in the right corner.  
"Good...", said Sam. "Here", she made a sign to Joey, to step up closer to her, and gave him a very little bottle. "Listen, this is poison, and I want you, to just put a little drop of it, into one of this country's lakes", she laid a hand, on Joey's forehead, so that he knew, and had an image about, what country it was. "You can do that, right?" Joey nodded. "Good! Now go!" Joey got then covered in shadows, before disappearing.  
She then looked at Alex. "That was a good choice... I don't know why I couldn't think of it myself?" She smiled.  
"That's what I'm for...", said Alex and bowed forward. "Now, what shall I do?"  
She looked at the two left scientists, before answering him: "I want them, to make me a machine, that can absorb their blood..."  
Alex knew who she meant. "I'll do, and if I have to, then I will go on and work on it too!" He then left the room, followed by the two scientists.  
Sam the switched back, to the three Nordics, that was with the three other countries: America, England and Romania. "You are all gonna be mine...", she mumbled, as she then switched over to the last one of them.

_At the World Meeting, before start:_

"Thanks Germany, for starting it sooner", thanks Norway to Germany.  
"It was nothing...", said Germany. "Me, Italy and Prussia just had to call the other Countries, that was days away from here, before they got on their plans and what else. Every one took it fine... but it wasn't fun calling Russia..."  
Norway could hear Denmark chatting with Prussia, in the other end of the hall, which he were find with. Now he could talk with the other countries, without Denmark's interruptions. "But Germany pleas, don't start the meeting, without Sweden and Finland... and Sealand", said Norway.  
"Why?" Asked Germany.  
"Because, if they aren't here, before 8 pm, then they... been attacked", said Norway, and before Germany could ask what he meant, walked Norway over to Iceland, who was eating some licorice. "Can I have some?" Asked Norway, and sat down next to him, since his name was written on a paper, that was placed in front of the seat, he sat in.  
"Yes", said Iceland, and handed him some of the licorice. They were silent for a moment, before Iceland said: "Is actually scary...", you could see a little faint glimpse of fear in his eyes, even Mr. Puffin's. "Why, why would they be after you?" It seemed like Iceland forgot, that he had begun eating a licorice, as his hand laid dead on the table.  
"Yes... I want to know to...", said Norway. "But I know, who they are after...", Iceland's face lighted up.  
"Tell me..."  
"The first one is a completely idiot, who has the oldest, still used, flag in the world, and drinks to much beer. The second one, is wearing glasses, and is the biggest one of the countries, that I'm gonna tell you about, and he doesn't say much. And the last one, is sitting right next to you...", said Iceland.  
Iceland's eyes widened up. "They after you three?!" He almost shouted, but he didn't do it, as he knew, that Norway didn't want him to shout it out. "I can understand maybe, why they are after you and Sweden, but... Denmark?" He looked over at Denmark, who had probably began to drink beer number three.  
"I don't see it either, except that we are the Scandinavian countries...", said Norway.  
"Why don't you just say Scandinavia, since that's your names, when they are combined... If you can say it that way...?" Asked Iceland.  
"Because...", started Norway. "That's father's name...",  
"Sorry..." apologized Iceland, and then an embarrassing silent went over them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_At a lake, ?:_

Joey was approaching one of the many lakes, in this country he was in. The shadows had missed a little, but nothing to worry about. It was very easy to find one. Then the spruces reviled the lake they tried to hide from him, like if they knew, that something bad was going to happen. He smiled, as he saw the lake in front of him. He put one of his finger, down in the lake. It was cold, but he wasn't here to take a swim.  
He then found out the bottle, with the poison, that Sam gave him, and held a drop of it, into the lake, but he thought, that it wasn't enough. He then tipped the bottle, and three drops came out, but that soon changed to five drops, then seven-  
"Mitä sinä teet!?" Shouted a man. He surprised Joey, and he lost the bottle, and it fell down in the lake, without the lid on.  
"Sorry, but I don't understand...", said Joey and sounded relaxed, like if he hadn't done a thing.  
The man looked at him. "So, you're an American?" He asked. Joey nodded. "I see, just another tourist..., but we usually don't have tourist in the Autumn... What are you doing?" The man crossed his arms, and raised one of his eyebrows.  
"You got me... I'm a scientist who's doing research on lakes, and other things that has something to do with water. I'm here in the north, because your countries is famous for its' water", he lied.  
"Well okay... Then I'll let you be on your own... Farewell", the man said, and left while waving.  
Joey sighed, and the shadows surrounded him, sending him back to the lab.

_At the World Meeting:_

Norway turned his head, towards the door, as it opened up slightly, and sighed in relief, as Finland, Sweden and Sealand stepped in. They looked normal and unharmed. Finland had his cheerful face on, the same goes to Sealand, and Sweden had his normal face, that was ready to give anyone the _glare_! Until he and Denmark got eye contact, and in a brief moment, were they standing face to face.  
"Hey Sverige!" Said Denmark, and held out his hand.  
"Danmark", said Sweden, and shook his hand, while Finland watched the two countries nervously.  
Denmark smirked, as he and Sweden didn't let go. They just stared at each other, before Denmark began to laugh. "I did! I did again! I won eurovision on your ground!" He cheered, and Sweden looked down, and they got all the attention. "First time it was Brødrene Olsen, and now it was Emmelie!"  
"What? That is it! That's why you didn't want to meet Dan!?" Asked Finland, while Hana barked in his arms.  
"Hm...", said Sweden.  
"Cheer up Sweden. Your song was good too, even do my ears was bleeding. I mean, Norway was meant to be my rival, said my peopled", Denmark clapped Sweden on the shoulder. "And Finland, your song had a good meaning to it", Sweden blushed, and Finland looked shocked.  
"It wasn't me who made it!" He said.  
"I know, but it was good~ And Iceland's too!"  
"Huh!" Iceland looked up, at the mention of his name, and Mr. Puffin flapped his wings at the sudden turn. "Thanks..., I think...", said Iceland.  
England walked up to Germany. "It looks like, that we are all here", said England, and Germany nodded.  
"Now that we are all here... I want you to find your seats and stay silent!" Shouted Germany. The other countries looked at him, and everyone found their seats. When everyone was silent, spoke Germany again. "This meeting, isn't like any of the others... This meeting, is about an attack on a country", the countries, who didn't know about this, gasped or looked shocked.  
"Why is that such a big deal?! This has happen before, and those people die usually", said Austria.  
"That's indeed true, but this attack wasn't done by a human, but by something magic, and Norway, England or Romania knows what it is, Romania the less, since he didn't see it", explained Germany.  
"But... then who saw it, potato freak?" Asked Romano.  
"England, Norway, Iceland and Denmark... and the puffin", answered Germany.  
"The name is Mr. Puffin, if I may say!" Pointed Mr. Puffin out.  
Germany just looked at the puffin, before cleaning his throat. "You may now be thinking, why we have called you, and why we had to start now, even when we're not all gathered together-"  
"Yes we do!" Said Prussia.  
Germany looked at his brother, before he began to speak again. "This shadow thing, as it was described, was only after Denmark and Norway... Not America or England, and it has nothing to do about them, being Nordic countries, or else Iceland would have been attacked too."  
"So I won't be attacked?" Asked Finland. Germany nodded. "But why only Dan and Nor? Is it because, that they have been in a union or something like that?"  
_Maybe that's it! _Thought Norway. "Yes... And not only us...", Norway looked at Sweden. "But they are also after Sweden. Again, gasped some countries and other looked shocked, but Sweden face didn't change at all. "They are after me, Dan and Sve, because we have something they want, but I don't what. Or maybe, it's because of the Kalmar Union many years ago, that Margrete 1 started."  
"I miss her", said Denmark. "She was the one who made me King of the North!" He leaned back in his seat, and Norway kicked it backwards, so that Denmark tipped over. "That hurt...", said he, while rubbing the back of his head.  
"Think before you act, brother, or you may annoy someone out", said Norway, with his emotionless voice. "But back to the subject. The shadows are only after us, and I don't know why, but it's only us..."  
"I see... Why didn't I think of that myself?!" Said England.  
"Because you didn't!" Said America, and laughed at the country.  
"Shut up, wanker!" Shouted England back at him, and before anyone could react, was the meeting place one big chaos. Everyone was shouting, and paper, pencils and chairs was flying all over the place. Sweden had his hand around Finland, who didn't seem to like it. Denmark was shouting to Prussia, about how they should hang out tonight, even doe they've just been together. Norway had suddenly started saying: "Big Brother", and he and Iceland was having their usually argument, and Sealand shouted out, to everyone, that he was a country.  
"Shut up!" Shouted Germany, and everyone stopped. "Now, let's clean this mess up and-"  
"I'll do that! I'll make a super hero, who will be able to clean the whole world up!" Said America.  
"No! We do it with muscle power! Now get to work!" Shouted Germany.  
"Germany is scary!" Cried Italy. "What if you clean up, then me and my brother will make some pastaaaaaa~"  
"Yeah, you just do that...", sighed Germany, and closed his eyes. He heard the door open, as Romano and Italy left, but nothing else. "He opened up his eyes. "What are you sitting around for? Now get off of your lazy butts!" He shouted, and everyone quickly stood up, except Sweden and Finland.  
Finland's face was all pale and in pain, and Sweden was deep worried, the other Nordics plus Sealand noticed, and everyone stopped what they were doing. "What's wrong?" Asked Germany Sweden.  
"D'n't kn'w...", answered Sweden. Hana whimpered nervous, as her master was feeling sick. Finland was beginning to sweat.  
"My lakes...", he gasped, and took himself to the stomach, as it felt like, that someone or something was kicking him, inside of him. "Poison!" He said, before his hand went up to his mouth, Hana jumped of him, onto the table, as she and the countries around her, watched Finland trowing up.  
"We have to get him to a hospital!" Said Denmark. Germany called on security, and said that they had to get an ambulance, and fast!  
"Come on buddy!" Said Denmark. "You're better then that!"  
"Denmark stop it! I won't help a thing!" Said Norway.  
"Hm!" Said Sweden.  
"Please... Finland...", cried Sealand.  
Iceland just starred, he hadn't seen anyone of them this sick. Maybe it was because, that he was the youngest one, or maybe this had never happened before. Even Denmark looked like, that he hadn't seen something like this, and he was the oldest. Then they heard the sirens, and Sweden, who didn't want to wait, picked up Finland, and ran out to the ambulances.  
"Wait, Sweden!" Shouted Denmark and ran after him.  
Norway, Iceland and Sealand tried to follow, but the other countries told them to stay. "You two are very important, if we are going to finish this meeting, so I'm sorry to say, that you can go...", said Germany.  
The three countries, looked after Sweden and Denmark, who disappeared behind the door, as it slammed shut. "Got dam it... Denmark!" Said Norway, and bit himself in the lip.  
Iceland looked up at Norway, as he felled Sealand's hand in his. He then looked down at him. Sealand was holding tears back. He was so young, and he had to be witness to this? Then Iceland looked at Norway's hand, it was tense knotted into a fist. Iceland touched his hand with his, out of his free wild, and they then held each others hand.

_In the medical car:_

"I said I'm sorry already! But I'm the eldest of us, so I had to come! How can I be a big brother, to every one of you, if I can't even take care of one of them!?" Said Denmark angry to Sweden, who had gotten angry at him for following him.  
"How? Ma'be if yo' let j'st me and my w'fe go!" Said Sweden.  
"How can he be your wife when we are brothers!?"  
"Can you two please stay silent?" Asked the drive them, since he was getting annoyed by them. They were silent for a moment, before Denmark said: "Typisk Svensker...", and Sweden had punched him in the face, and said: "Danska djävlar", and then they began shouting at each other, and the ignored drive, had to turn up the music, very loud.

_In an unknown place:_

"You idiot! All that poison can kill him, and I didn't want to kill him! I don't want an angry Sweden, but a sad Sweden! That feeling you gave Sweden, is the feeling of revenge!" Shouted Sam at Joey. "One drop, just one single drop, and for you, that means the whole bottle I believe?"  
"No, it wasn't me! There came this Finnish man by, and shouted something in Finnish, that I didn't understand a word of! He surprised me, and I lost my grip on the bottle!" Defended Joey himself. "How could I have known, that there was a house near the lake? Plus, it was your shadows who send me there!"  
"Don't put the blame on my shadows, they're just doing what they are told to do!" Same said, as one of her shadows flied over to her, feeling offended.  
"Do they even have a brain?"  
Sam could feel, that the shadow inside f him, was loosing its' grip, and if she didn't calm him down, then it had to leave his body, and he would have his free will back. Then she got an idea. "Do you know what... This may be a good thing", one of her shadows flied over to him. "Take this shadow with, and go visit Fin... Finland I mean, and let the shadow take over him, but then it have to get out of him again, on that way, you'll get the Nordics trust, and it will be a lot easier in the future."  
Joey nodded, and left the room, but he was still a little angry, then Alex came in. "The first machine is ready, and is now only waiting for its' first taste of viking blood", he said, and handed Sam some papers.  
She took a quick glance through them. "Good, and what with the other two?" She asked.  
"They are on their way, but we are missing some parts. We have send Clever out, to by us some more work material. We've also finished two robots, if you want to test them out, witch actually would be a good thing to do. Since the blood machines are made out of the same materiel as the robots", said Alex.  
Sam looked him in the eyes. "Do that please... I want to test him out", she said, and on her screen it showed the picture of Norway. "After what I know, then he should have magic powers, with two other countries, and I want to know, if that it's true. He should also be the best mental out of the three, actually out of the five of them."  
"I should have expected that, we actually made a machine, designed as a troll, perfect for his lands environment", said Alex proud.  
"For _his _environment! He's in Hamburg right now, which is in Germany! I can't wait for him, to return to Oslo, and I can't attack Oslo, since I want to be friends with his people, not their enemy. The Norwegians, Swedes and Danes have a big role in my planes too."  
"Okay, then we'll send the other one, designed as worm, so it will attack from underground!"  
"Good, send that after him instead!"  
Alex nodded, as Gibson ran in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you should go check the news, Miss!" He said.  
Sam glimpsed, but then turned on the news. "This is breaking news! Something unexpected happened today, in Finland has one out of three Finns getting hit by an unknown illness, and the number is slowly raising more and more. The whole is afraid, that the illness will spread, as people think that it has something to do with the North Sea. Scientists means, that the next countries that will be hit, it's the Baltic Nation, and the Scandinavia." Sam then turned of the news.  
"Dam that Joey! He have to hurry up! I can't let the Scandinavians get sick! I'm gonna go out myself, and try to see, if I can stop the poison from spreading!" She got off of her chair, and her shadows began to cover her, and she then disappeared.  
"We should get to work too... Let's send out the big guy!" Said Alex to Gibson, and they walked over to the lab.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_In front of the World Meeting place:_

Norway, Iceland and Sealand, was sitting on a bench, while they waited. They waited on Norway's mobil, that should begin to ring, anytime now... Denmark called at least... everyday, he guess? Norway bit himself in the finger. He had no idea, what just had happened to Finland, who had suddenly thrown up, right in front of them, all of the countries had seen it!  
"Are you okay?" Asked Sealand, and laid his hand on mine. "Finland strong!" He said. Norway nodded.  
Iceland gave Norway a worried look. He had never seen him like this... So Iceland knew, that there was something bad happening, and they didn't know, what it was. "If I know Dan and Sve right, then they will be fighting right now, with words and punches... Unlykke driver, huh?" Said Iceland.  
Norway's face stayed emotionless, and he just crossed his arms, and looked out in the horizont. _Just trying to clean the mood! _Thought Iceland, and laid his head in his hand.  
Sealand waved his legs back and fort, and you could easily tell, that he was lost in his thoughts right now, Norway too. Then Germany came by. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
Norway blinked with his eyes, as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes...", he said, as he got eye contact with Germany. He was lying, could Iceland tell, but Norway was a good lier, when nedded to.  
"Just remember... Healthcare here, isn't like yours up there", Germany then left, while Italy followed him, like a bee around honning, and Romano who shouted to his brother, that he shouldn't be with that "potato freak!"  
"Why can't we be like that?" Said Norway, and looked at Iceland. "Little Brother."  
"I don't know!" Said Iceland, and leaned back in the seat. His face looked angry, but it slowly calmed down. "Why aren't you, Sve and Dan like that?" He asked, and looked away.  
Norway's face showed no reaction, but he laid a hand on Iceland's shoulder. "That Kalmar Union should never had happen...", he said.  
"Kalmar Union?" Asked Sealand.  
Norway bit himself in the lib. "You're... You're to young", he just said.  
Iceland was getting worried. Norway was so worried right now, not the emotionless person he had always known. "He's gonna call soon", said Iceland. "Is probably...", Iceland didn't know, what disease it most likely looked like.  
"Good going, smart guy!" Whispered Mr. Puffin.  
"He- Hey! Shut up!" Shouted Iceland, and peopled on the sidewalk looked at them. Iceland blushed. They probably thought, that he was stupid, shouting to a puffin doll, yeah, right... "You're gonna get big time", whispered Iceland, while the red cheeks of his faited out.  
Then Norway felt... something weird. He looked at his hands, they were shacking. Something bad was coming, and it came torwards him, Iceland and Sealand. "Get away from here!" Shouted Norway, and got more peoples attention, as he picked Sealand up, and called on Troll, who picked up Iceland. They ran away from the spot, as a big robot like worm ate the bench, that they have just been sitting on.  
"What was that?" Gasped Sealand.  
"I don't know, but you two have to get away from here!" Said Norway, and pushed Sealand away lightly.  
"I'm not going!" Said Iceland, as the ground began shacking, and the worm pupped up, right in front of them. Norway made a shield around them, as it tried to swallow them, but its mouth was to small, and it was very big, just so you know it! Norway grunted.  
"Get away, now!" Shouted Norway, but Iceland was too shocked to run away. Norway could see and feel it. His little brother hadn't faced something bad, in a very long time... The only thing, that came close, was the 1 World War, but it didn't hit him that hard. "Iceland...", said Norway, he tried very hard, to keep the shield up, but the worm kept slaming its head against it.  
Sealand was nowhere to be seen, which were good, but Iceland... "Troll!" He called, and Troll flied over to him. "Hurry! I want you, to pick up my brother, and get him to safety!" He oredered him.  
Troll's faced tunred to sadness, since he didn't like to leave his master and friend, when he most nedded him. Norway had told him, about the shadow thing that had attacked him, and he had felt so guilty, because he didn't come, when he called on him.  
"What are you waiting for? Get him away from here!" Shouted Norway, as there came cracks in the shield, and it could splinter at any second now... Norway tried to fix it, by making the shield smaller. The worm was very close to swallow him but it was still to big his shield, but he could now see, that it was a robot! But... How did they make it look so realistic? And how did he know, that it was _theme _and not him or her?  
He saw Troll, out of the corner of his eyes, as he picked up Iceland and Mr. Puffin, and quickly flied away with them. Norway sighed, as he then used the shield, as an attack, and sent it flying into the mouth of the worm. Norway smilled, as it ended up in succes! Then up from the ground, behind him, came there a robot tail, with a neddle at the end. Norway dogded the neddle, as it flied past his shoulder. He thought, that he would see, somekind of poison in it, but there was nothing!  
_Is that a weapon? _He asked himself. _Or are they after me... my blood? _This was weird... Were they after him, because of blood? But why would they be after that? Plus, if they were after his, then they were also after Denmark's and Sweden's!  
"Is that what you are after!?" Shouted Norway, as he dogded the neddle. "Then you should just have asked!" Then Troll came up besides him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then Norway throw a punch, in free air, and Troll wnet flying, punching the worm in the face, and it crashed down. Then the neddle tried to hit him again, he doged it, and Troll did the same move, then he made a karate chop in free air, and Troll flied over, and did it on the neddle, and it splintered into pieces.  
Then the head tried to swallow them. Norway didn't have a chance, to put up a shield, so instead he put up his hand, like if he was keeping something from falling. Troll did the same, but his hands grabbed the worm's head, as it had been very close on swallowing them. "Good going!" Said Norway, and made a ball of ice in his hand, and threw it down the throat of it, were only metal plates could be seen. Then something got shoot out, up from the palate of the worm, and hit Norway on the left arm. Norway ripped it out, and saw it was a neddle, and it had his blood. "What do you want with this?" He asked. He could hear Troll grunting, as he used all of his powers, to keep the mouth from closing on them. Then Norway thought of something. "Let it eat us!" He ordered.  
Troll's eyes winded, as he heard his master given order. He shocked his head, and only pushed himself harder. "You have to! I'm ordering you to do it!" Said Norway, but Troll didn't want to. Then Norway coneted their souls, and he made a move with his hand, so Troll's hands went from holding the worm back, so it woudln't swallow them, to down long the side of him, so it would swallow them, and it did!  
It then digged underground, on its way home. "We're probaly underground right now...", Norway said to Troll, as he wanted to explain to him, why he had done it, and let it swallow them. "The're after my blood, and Denmark and Sweden's too", he showed Troll the neddle, who carefully touched it. "I thought, that we probaly actually need this, to find out _why _they are after it! And we are in here, because I think, the only way to destroy it, it's on the inside of it!" Norway laid the neddle on the ground, and bit himself in one of his fingers, and began to draw a circle on the floor, then he sat down in the middel. He mumbled something, words that only he, Troll and England would understand, maybe Romania too, and out of the circle, around him, there flied three trolls. A red one, standing for fire. A blue one, standing for water. A brown one, standing for ground, and then there were Troll himslef, green and standing for wind.  
Norway coneted their souls together, and then he formed a magic ball in his hands. The trolls did the same, with each of their element, they then shoot it, at the same spot on the mouth, and smoke slowly spread inside of the worm. It then began to shack, and the worm opened up its mouth, reviling the sunlight! The trolls picked up Norway, and they flied out of the mouth of the worm. Norway then made the big finally, with making many sharp ice spears around him, and send them flying down, spearing through the worm here and there. It then stopped moving, and eletrik sparkels jumped up and down on it.  
"We did it...", said Norway exhausted, as they landed on the ground. "Now, we just have to find Little Brother and Sealand...", he said, as he licked his libs, and the red, blue and brown trolls disapperead. "Let's go Troll", he said, as he called on a taxi.

_At the hidding spot, where Iceland and Sealand is hidding:_

Sometime after, was he at the spot, where Troll had hidden his Little Brother and Sealand. He collasped besides them, and tried to calm down. Iceland woke up, by the heavy sound of breating besides him. "Norway...", he said. Mr. Puffin and Sealand began to wake up aswhel.  
"I did it... I destroyed it-", Norway stopped his own sentence, when he realized, that he had forgotten something. "The blood...", he said.  
"The blood?" Asked Iceland.  
Norway nodded. "They were after it, my blood. The weapons they used, or _it_ used, was only neddles and its mouth. Nothing harmful, since it was a robot, after all... But they got some of it. They are probaly on their way now to pick up, if they havn't done it already..." Norway faced palmed himself. "When did I become this stupid!"  
"You're not stupid...", mumbled Iceland. "You're just to serios, that's all..."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Norway.  
"Don't you know!?" Asked Sealand. "You're always emotionless, and always serios about everything! It sounds good, but sometimes it isen't. You should try, to hang out with Denmark and his friends, when they are gathered together, or just him and Prussia!"  
Norway didn't know, what to say... Was he that way, or wasen't he? Was it just the others, who had missunderstood him? "I didn't know", he then said. Then his mobil began to ring, and he picked it up, and Dan's voice came through. "Hey Dan..." He said.  
"_Norway!_" Shouted Denmark, and Norway had to take the mobil away from his ear.  
"How's it going?" Asked Norway, not in the mood for Denmark cheerful, selfish self.  
"_Well..._", he began. "_The bad news it, that they don't know, what kind of disease it is, and that now half of the Finners are hit by the same diseas! They also think, that it will spread, so that me, you and Sweden will be sick too! But they think, that the Baltics are the ones, getting hit by it first..._"  
"Could it be poison?" Asked Norway. "Can I talk with Sweden?"  
"_Sorry, but Sweden is not in the mood for that. He's very tunred down, now his _wife _is sick and-_", Denmark stopped his sentence, and you could hear him talking with someone. "_Good news!_" He shouted happy. "_There is a man, who had just resintly come to the hospital, who thinks he has the cure for him!_" Denmark was very hyped right now.  
"And he is sure about that?" Asked Norway.  
"_Yes! Or, as Sweden says: It's the best we have right now... If it works, then we'll be back tomorrow in the morning! __But where are we going to meet?_"  
_Why is he always so cheerful?_ Wondered Norway. "In front of the hospital. Okay then, farvel...", said Norway.  
"_Ses!_" Shouted Denmark, and Norway had to take the mobil away from his ear, again.  
"Did something good happen?" Asked Iceland.  
Norway nodded. "Something bad, and something good. They didn't know, what kind of diseas it was, but there came a man by, told Denmark me, who had maybe the cure for him... We'll meet them at the hospital, tomorrow morning. Even if Finland still has it very bad..."  
"What about Sweden?" Asked Iceland and Sealand at the same time.  
"Well... He's very depreist right now... I asked, if I could speak with him, but Denmak said, that I couldn't, since he was in a very bad mood right now. He's probalby been sitting, besides the hospitalbed, the whole time I've been fighting...", said Norway.  
"He probaly has..", said Iceland.  
"What are we going to do now?" Asked Sealand.  
"Take it easy, and wait until the next day...", answered Norway.  
"I can't wait! We have to do something, right now!" Said Sealand.  
"I could tell you a story?"  
"No, don't! If there even is, anyone of us five, who should tell a story, then it is Denmark. He is the best story teller of us, and he talked a lod with his famous fairy tale writher, Hans Christian Andersen. I don't think, that he would be so happy, if you took his spot", said Iceland.  
"Probaly...", said Norway. "I didn't even want to..."  
"But... what are we going to do?" Asked Sealand.  
"We're going to find a hotel or motel to stay at... We do need someplace to sleep...", said Norway, and sat up, and held both of his hands, out in a gestus, that showed, that he wanted to help them stand up. Iceland ignorred it, but Sealand happily accepted it.  
"Why didn't you accept the help?" Asked Mr. Puffin Iceland whispering.  
"Because I don't want to!" Whispered Iceland back.  
Norway was thinking. _Why didn't he? _Was Iceland beginning, to ignore him, just like he tried to ignore Denmark? Had he started a circle or something, or had he done something wrong? He shocked the thought out of his head, and bit himself in the lib. _Little Brother..._ Then a strong wind picked up, and Norway's buckle fell out of his hair. Troll picked it up, and placed it back in place. _Maybe... Maybe I have to give him a gift, just like Denmark gave me one? _He thought, but his face showed no emotions, as he was lost in thoughts, as they tried to find a hotel on their way. 


End file.
